Whatever It Takes
by Youre Undeniable 09
Summary: Logan's POV after the first breakup all the way to Friday Night's Alright for Fighting. Songfic.


**A/N: This entire story is from Logan's POV from after the break-up in "Let Me Hear Your Balaikas Ring Out" all the way up to "Friday Night's Alright for Fighting". Its his position on getting Rory back. I suggest reading the lyrics, or the story might not make sense.**

* * *

_I've been lying here for like a million years in my bed  
Get up, get up, get up_

Damnit. All I am isdepressed without her. Who would have ever thought the mighty Huntzberger would resort to wallowing over a girl.

But she wasn't just any girl. She was Rory Gilmore, damnit. And she was perfect. And I screwed it up. Screwed up the best and quite frankly, the only real relationship I ever had. She even told me she loved me. I really messed up this time.

I have to get her back.

_All the time i can hear you talking in my head  
Shut up, shut up, shut up_

I can hear perfectly everything she said to me that night. Everything about Jess, and everything about me being a jerk. And I was a jerk. I was a total asshole to that guy, but I was jealous and tired and very pissed off at my father for sending me on that damn trip to Omaha in the first place.

_Everybody says I should be moving on  
Everybody knows I'm still waiting_

And then I hear Finn's voice blaring over the answering machine.

"If you're not down the Pub in 15 minutes, mate, Colin and I are coming to drag your sorry ass down there."

And then Colin's voice.

"You have to let her go, man. Being a boyfriend just wasn't for you."

But I know that being a boyfriend is what I want now, and I need to let Rory know that I'm sorry and that I love her.

Wait? What! I love her?

Oh my God.

I love Rory.

_I don't care whatever it takes to be with you  
You're under my skin and no matter what i do  
I'm nothing without you  
So I'll do whatever it takes_

I love her. I love Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. I _LOVE_ HER.

Damnit. Why am I just realizing this now? And why did it take me so long? Maybe its because I've never felt this way.

Well, you know, except for Alyssa Milano.

Just Kidding.

_I've been thinking about how I could have done things differently  
Give up, give up, give up_

I wish I wouldn't have been such a jerk to Jess. Maybe I would still be with her.

What if I can't get her back?

What if she doesn't want anything to do with me?

_Yesterday I could have sworn I heard you calling me  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up_

I had a dream about her last night. It was so real that when I woke up I actually was surprised she wasn't there next to me.

I could actually feel her skin, and I was looking deep into those blue eyes of hers.

I miss that so much…

I miss _her_ so much.

_Everybody says baby life goes on  
Everybody knows I'm still waiting_

Honor came over this morning. She told me how pissed she was at me for letting Rory go, but she told me I had a choice:

I could either move on or try to get her back.

She told me sitting around waiting and drinking every night until I pass out was absolutely NOT an option.

And I guess she's right.

_I don't care whatever it takes to be with you  
You're under my skin and no matter what i do  
I'm nothing without you  
So I'll do whatever it takes_

All I need is a plan to get her back, and I swear I will do anything to be with her again.

So here I am waiting for her at the coffee cart, and then I see her. God I missed seeing her everyday.

"I knew you'd have to hit the coffee cart eventually." I said with a cocky smirk plastered on my face.

She just turned around and walked away. I should've known this wasn't gonna be easy…

_I'll do what ever it takes  
Nothing will stand in my way  
We had it good, I want it back  
I know you're feeling the same  
And I'll do what ever it takes_

I told her I love her. She literally slammed the door in my face. I don't think she believed me. I guess I'll just have to prove to her how much I really do want our relationship back.

_I don't care whatever it takes to be with you  
You're under my skin and no matter what i do  
I'm nothing without you  
I have to be with you  
So I'll do whatever it takes_

I went to Lorelai. I actually went to her mother. It was the hardest thing I think I've ever done. I was actually scared for my life. But Lorelai wrote the letter, and Rory agreed to dinner.

That's a start right?

I want what we had back. Rory is the best thing to ever happen to me, and she keeps me in line.

I need her and I love her, and I will do anything to prove that to her.

I'll do whatever it takes.

* * *

**A/N: Does it suck? Please review and let me know what you thought! The song is "Whatever It Takes" by the Faders.**


End file.
